A sender can transfer money to a recipient over the Internet. For example, the sender and recipient can use online banking services. To transfer money, the sender can provide bank information, e.g., account number and routing number, of the recipient to the sender's bank. The bank can process the transfer, e.g., through a wire transfer or the automated clearing house (ACH) financial network. Alternatively, the sender can use a third party money transfer service to transfer money. The third party transfer service can act as a middleman to the transfer. The sender transfers money to the third party transfer service, and the third party transfer service forwards the money to the recipient. To transfer money, the sender uses software, e.g., a web site or mobile application, developed by the third party money transfer service.